


Foundation = Unsteady

by AutumnTriesToLife



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: #CharacterDeath, #UGH - Freeform, #angst, #fixitfic, #god, #iapologize, #imsosad, #jonty, #myboys, #protectthem, #the100, #theyweresocanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnTriesToLife/pseuds/AutumnTriesToLife
Summary: A heart without it's soulmate is a lost cause to be reckoned with.





	Foundation = Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever proper oneshot, i hope y'all like it.

Monty walked quickly down a dim-lit hall, the sound of a bunch of high teenagers from just the other room fading in the background of white noise gracing his mind.   
The radiation suit his body was encased in was bulky and slowed him more than he would have preferred considering the timing, but his only thought right now was that he needed to find Jasper. 

The pitter-patter of rain on an old windowpane was the first sound that registered when he entered the room. The first sight, a red moon riding high on the horizon, silhouettes of 50-year-old oak trees black splotches against a red-hot sky. A figure standing wrapped in a tacky old blanket, lanky form still clear beneath the fabric. Scruffy growing-back-in hair and a yellow shirt collar, ripped and worn from months of hell on earth- literally. Radiation-blistered hands clutching a tin mug and a kettle sitting on the windowsill.

Jasper didn't turn as Monty approached. Curious eyes turned towards the red sky, unmoving. 

"I've been looking everywhere," Monty says, placing his lamp on the windowsill as he approaches his friend, and he sees the slight shift in body language. The slight tremor in the concrete roots of their history that faded with time but never completely. the slightest change in their orbit around each other, one that spread them light years apart. Jasper shifts from one foot to the other, eyes not tearing away from the radioactive horizon.

"You shouldn't be here, Monty," he mumbles, his shoulder lifts a bit as he rubs his arm anxiously, feet turn in the other direction in preparation to move away. Monty can taste bitter anxiety on his tongue, eyes flashing between the radiation lit sky and his broken best friend, who somehow feels more important to save right now than his own girlfriend. 

"None of us should be here. You know why that moon is red?" he's cut off before he can drop the facts.

"It's really red? I thought I was trippin' already," Jasper chuckles, and it sounds dry, devoid of humour. dark eyes look upwards as he gets closer to the window, and in a faint moment of memory, Monty sees himself and Jasper looking out the starboard window bay, Jasper draped in a cloak, pretending to be a villain looking out upon his dark-night-starry-sky kingdom while Monty pleads with him to drop his evil ways. Come back from the dark side. They were just kids then. 

This is now, though.

"It's from the death wave. Radioactive ash in the air," Monty turns serious eyes to Jasper, whose ever-focused gaze still remains unwavering on the sky. Pleads with him. 

"If we leave now, i can make two trips to polis before it gets here. That should be enough for everyone who wants-" Jasper's eyes skim down his figure and then back up, soft but blank. He cuts him off.

"I am leaving now."

Of all of the moments when Jasper has given Monty a scare, of all of the times when he's felt anxiety rushing through his veins and a need to scream rip at his throat, this was the time when it hit him the most. In the span of seconds, he could feel his heart drop to his toes, galaxies collapsed outside of theirs and sonic booms hit the planet from more than just radiation filled skies.

Jasper turns back to the window.

"For all its faults, earth sure is beautiful."

It's said so softly, so carefully. As if he doesn't trust the world not to come back at him with karma as soon as he says it. A wistful note on his voice when he shrugs the blanket back up his shoulder and breathes in heavily. He leans forward into the window, shudders a bit, and Monty's world goes from speeding 150 miles an hour to dead still as the realization hits him.

"How much jobi tea did you drink?" even with the question at the end of it, Jasper can still tell its a demand for an answer. A weak smile creeps across his face.

"Just the right amount."

Monty's eyes flick down to the kettle, look back up again, wide and frightened.

"What'd you do?" another demand. Jasper cringes, fights the urge to let sadness take him over this far in.

"You weren't supposed to find out like this," It's said softly, regret filled voice hitting Monty's brain ten times slower than it hits his ears. His head drops against the window as Monty cuts him off.

"Find out what, what'd you do?" it comes out aggressive, and Monty knows it, but he cant find it in him to care. He jams the button that releases his helmet and pulls it off, dropping it to the side and making a grab for Jasper.

"Answer me!" a clear demand this time, grabbing at the collar of Jasper's shirt, hands and eyes frantically searching.

"No, don't take that off, not for me. don't take that off!" Jasper's voice rises an octave at the end, and if Monty wasn't panicking or was a little less sane, or maybe high, he probably would've laughed at the hysterical notion that as Jasper was dying he was only concerned for Monty, but it had always been that way, and Monty was stone cold sober.

"No, this isn't happening," Monty says, and it's weak because he knew it was. It had been such a long time coming, he should've known. His hands grasp roughly at Jasper's face, holding his jaw.

"You need to let it go," Jasper pleads, voice rising, and Monty doesn't miss a beat.

"Yeah, like hell i do. Get up!" he mumbles, and it's so rushed and panicky that jasper almost doesn't catch it.

"Let go.." he says, voice soft. Calm.

"Get up! Get up or i will never forgive you, do you hear me? Jasper come on!"

"No. Don't say that, don't live with that. No, no." Jasper shakes his head, tears in his eyes. His breathing is labored. He finally makes eye contact with Monty. "No. Say.. say you love me," he begs, taking Monty's hand in both of his. He sees his best friends eyes begin to tear up, can tell from age old secrets only he could ever know about Monty that he's on the verge of a dangerous state. 

"Don't do this to me. Please," Monty says, voice quiet, and it's a desperate plea with Jasper to come back from that dark side, please come back, and Jasper can hear it, but he knows what he wants to hear if its the last thing he hears in this messed up world. Knows what else was a long time coming.

"Please. Say you love me, or you will regret it Monty."

Both boys hear their heartbeats raging in their ears. Jasper's fingers tap along Monty's knuckles, like long nights on earth in storms and spent getting high on the ark, a dance of touch so simple that causes an array of the most complex feelings on every single organ in Monty's body. Normally it would light him up. This time it does not.

Without a moments notice Monty's medical instincts kick in and he's trying to show two gloved fingers down Jasper's throat, get him to vomit, get any of it out of his system, something, anything. He's strong in this state, too strong almost to be dying, and he swats Monty's hands away with a weak argument of "that is just.. unsanitary!" in a childish voice. 

"No, no!" he shouts, turning his head away, and Monty's face becomes even more desperate.

"I'm just trying to help you!" he shouts back, and Jasper looks nervous for a moment, pulling the blanket further around himself, before dropping his head down and laughing a little bit, weary eyes focused on the person who meant so much that he avoided for so long.

"This isn't a joke, this is real you idiot!" and Monty's voice is on the verge of tears now, hands moving to add emphasis to his words, the pinprick sensation that started in his heart now drowning him, and he lets it happen because this is all he has left, Jasper is all he has left.

"Let me help you," he's pleading more than ever now, begging. Tears prick behind his eyes as he crouches down, looks his best friend in the face. A relationship they so carefully reinvented after all they went through, that age old bond with an unsteady foundation, the feeling that was denied for almost all of their lives comes flooding in full force, static electricity bubbling between them because god, it's been there all along.

Jasper's breathing suddenly gets more ragged and unsteady. Weak, lanky arms reach forward, wrapping the blanket around Monty's shoulders, his hands planted at the top of his spine as he carefully pulls him closer, foreheads touching. A shaky exhale rips through Jasper's throat, so close to Monty's lips, not close enough, too much and too little, come closer, come back. A soft smile is visible, only in his eyes, as he meets his best friends. 

"See you on the other side."

"No," is all Monty can manage to whisper, hands cupping his friends jaw, index finger moving ever so slightly across blistered skin. Jasper grabs his hand in both of his own, dropping a feather light kiss to the surface he claimed was unsanitary moments before, breathing becoming shallower as his eyes drop shut. A content exhale exits his lips as his head falls backwards slightly.

"Jasper.. stay with me." 

His breathing can no longer be heard.

A heart breaks in the form of a silhouette in a red-moon-lit window.

 

 

 

 

A body jolts back to life.


End file.
